Known from the prior art is a synthesis method of the dairy-lactone by fermentation.
Patent EP0578388 describes a fermentation method for preparing 10-hydroxy-C18-carboxylic acid derivatives and compositions comprised therefrom and compositions comprising derivatives of gamma-dodecalactone (including dairy-lactone) for their uses for their organoleptic properties, in particular, to increase or correct the aroma of perfumes or fragrances, perfumed articles, food products, chewing gum, toothpaste, hair products, and tobacco. Gamma-lactones are useful as food flavors (Eric Frerot et al., “Easy access to active aroma unsaturated (gamma)-lactones by addition of modified titanium homoenolate to aldehydes,” Journal of Agricultural and Food Chemistry, 2011).
Also known from the prior art is the dairy-lactone and its enantiomers (Andreas Habel et al., “Efficient and flexible synthesis of chiral (gamma)- and (delta)-lactones,” Organic and Biomolecular Chemistry, 2008; Mark Midland et al., “the synthesis of naturally occurring 4-alkyl and -4-alkenyl-(gamma)-lactones using asymmetric reducing agent-3-pinanyl-9-borabicyclo(3.3.1)nonane,” Tetrahedron Letters, 1980).
Finally, also known from the prior art are synthesis methods of different intermediates that can be involved in the synthesis of lactones (P. Haverkamp Begemann et al., “the synthesis of lactones Part III: (delta)-enollactones and lactones with exocyclic double bonds,” Recueil des travaux chimiques des Pays-Bas (Reports of the chemical industry in the Netherlands), 1967; E. I. Heiba et al., “oxidation by metal salts. X. One step synthesis of (gamma)-lactones from olefins,” Journal of the American Chemical Society 1974; J. G. Stuart et al., “Cobalt-mediated alkylation of siloxy furans,” Heterocycles: an international journal for reviews and communications in heterocyclic chemistry, Japan Institute of Heterocyclic Chemistry, 1991).